


An Open Invitation

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Threesome, Slash, Students, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 20: warm winter's night.</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Open Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 20: warm winter's night.

Severus's hands were like ice after he returned from the forest. He poured himself a shot of whisky, then another, finally able to relax knowing he'd accomplished his mission.

Potter had the sword. Hopefully he'd know what to do with it.

Turning his attention toward matters closer at hand, Severus stripped off his outer robes and flicked his wand at the fire. It warmed the room considerably and readied his chambers for the appearance of a most unlikely pair of students.

When Draco had realised he preferred members of his own sex, Severus didn't know. Sometime his fifth year, perhaps. 

What he did know was that Longbottom had come into his own in the last few months. A late bloomer, to be sure, but well worth the wait. 

Severus had noticed them looking at each other across the Great Hall and immediately knew there was something more than animosity there. 

He hadn't anticipated Draco's exhibitionist streak—though he probably should have. He'd watched them in an alcove on the 2nd floor, in an empty dungeon classroom, even on the Astronomy Tower. 

Severus wasn't above enjoying the display. He needed _something_ to keep his mind off the horrors that surrounded him.

Everything changed when Severus slipped into the Room of Requirement right behind them and discovered that they _wanted_ him watching them, they got off on it—literally. 

"Suck me like you'd suck him." Draco pressed a hand to Longbottom's shoulder, pushing him to his knees.

Longbottom licked his lips and took Draco's length into his mouth. 

Then he lifted his head, looking straight where Severus was standing, though Draco couldn't possibly see him as Severus had disillusioned himself. 

"Think he'd fuck you?" Draco murmured, hand on the back of Longbottom's head. "Bend you over the Headmaster's desk and fuck your tight arse?"

Longbottom moaned and reached for his own cock.

"That's it, boy," Draco said, pitching his voice into a very familiar tone and cadence. "Make yourself come."

Draco rolled his hips, fucking Longbottom's face as Longbottom stroked himself, whining around Draco's length as he came. Draco stilled, fingers tight in Longbottom's hair making sure he swallowed every drop.

"Detention! Tonight!" he said, revealing himself only once they were out in the corridor.

While Longbottom's face went pink, Draco gave him a knowing smirk. 

"Yes, sir," he drawled.

Now, Severus waited. 

He had plans to watch _and_ participate this time.


End file.
